


Twins

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee





	

Devin Trevor Yang was looking back on the good old days that he had with his twin brother, Carter Bryant Yang.

He remembered all of the good times they had together, playing on the playground and in the park near their house, wrestling outside with their dad in the summer and watching Christmas movies with their parents during the Winter.

Carter was bringing his girlfriend of two weeks home, a 'Meet The Family' type deal.

Devin didn't have high hopes for her, yes, he loved Carter and was there for him, but, Carter took a turn for the worst when they hit puberty.

As his uncles on his mom's side always said, "Once you start getting boners, the whole world gets dark.".

Carter turned into some mash of a gothic, gangster, bad boy when they hit highschool. He had tattoos covering his body, wore sunglasses and denim or leather vests with boots. He smoked for 'aesthetic'. He even made out with a girl in church!

The window had a glare on it as Carter's motel cycle pulled in. 

He heard his mom call from the kitchen as she and their father were making some spaghetti for dinner, "Is your brother home, Devin?".

Devin shouted back to her, "Yeah, he just pulled up!".

The light turned off from the bike and he heard the door handle jiggle open.

Devin expected him to walk in with some scrawny, homely wore but he walked in with a girl that looked like she lived in a rich suburb, well, she had the helmet on so Devin didn't see her face just yet.

She was an hourglass figure, large breasts, skinny waist, and thick thighs. She had on a white turtleneck and a black skirt with white tights and black boots.

She removed the helmet and by God was she gorgeous.

She seemed to be Asian, not full but maybe half. She had raven black hair pulled into a sock bun, large, green, doe eyes, framed by thick, black lashes, thin eyebrows, a small, cute nose, and thick, plump lips.

Their mother rushed from the kitchen and even she stopped in awe at how pretty this girl was.

Their dad peered from the kitchen and, following in the chain of shock, he stopped and the wooden spoon he was holding to stir the spaghetti sauce dropped from his hands onto the green, linoleum floor.

Katie looked around and she was silent, this was weird.

Carter looked around to see his whole family frozen, "Uh, are you guys just gonna stand there or are you gonna come say hi to Katie?".

Of course, his parents were extremely proud that their son brought someone that didn't look like a meth addict hoochie home for once. They ran over and their mother wrapped Katie in a hug, "Oh my gosh, my I thank the Lord that our son has brought you home, Katie!".

Their father gave a beaming grin and brushed some hair from Katie's face, "Finally he's brought us some honor, well, an honorable girl.".

Katie was smiling too, she was relieved that Carter's family were nice people, even better, they liked her!


End file.
